


A Piece of Me, A Piece of You

by OtoRose, ZoeGMiller



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Hot Springs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Paizuri, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans, Trans Female Character, Transgender, cis!brighid, trans!morag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtoRose/pseuds/OtoRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGMiller/pseuds/ZoeGMiller
Summary: Where would a lady be without her blade?





	A Piece of Me, A Piece of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaskOfShame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskOfShame/gifts).



 

Diverting Mòrag had been almost criminally easy. The Jewel of Mor Ardain was always busy. Brighid knew that better than anyone, as she managed Mòrag's schedule—her work, her appointments, her meals, her rest.

In some sense, Brighid was the most powerful person in Mor Ardain. If a task was to be completed, seen, or approved, it had to go through her first. And so, when she'd told Mòrag that a proper inspection and overhaul of hygienic facilities was necessary for the benefit of the realm, Mòrag had simply nodded, her eyes foggy with fatigue.

Poor, poor Mòrag. With the joining of the Titans, there had been countless infrastructure projects to oversee and approve. Brighid was a blade, but she was consistently astounded by Mòrag's capacity for responsibility. Brighid might’ve managed the schedule, but it was Morag’s drive that compelled her forward.

So much the better, then, that this time she had decided to take matters into her own hands.

When they arrived at the warm-wooded inn, the keeper didn't even asked for Mòrag's name, she simply bowed. Brighid stepped forwards to ‘show her Lady the facilities,’ and led Mòrag upstairs, to a beech-wood lined room full of buckets, cubbies, and towels.

Morag’s gloved hand lingered on the wooden door frame, its texture glossy and smooth with time and heat. Though she’d never been there, the inn was strangely familiar; Rex and the others had painted so vivid a picture of their own visit, it was almost as if Morag had been with them. Despite herself, Mòrag allowed a light sigh. Their stories cast a net of enchantment around this place, she would've liked to experience it with them…

But then, it was difficult for a princess, any princess, to allow herself such luxuries, much less one of her… particulars.

Turning to face her, Brighid indicated a low bench. "Sit, please.”

Gently, Morag shook the cobwebs of fantasy from her head. She was exhausted, losing the plot. Brighid had brought her here on business. She— _they_ —were spearheading more projects than she could count. Rebuilding, revitalization, even a revolutionary new rail system for intra-national transportation. They’d spent the better part of the past month in board rooms, state rooms, dining rooms, ball rooms, but still…

...a _bath_ room?

No, she was sure this was important; certainly it must be if Brighid said so. Mor Ardain was on the cusp of technological revolution. Obviously even the latrines bore consideration—

“—And disrobe, my Lady Mòrag."

Morag stood to attention. “…Brighid?"

The Lady’s blade furrowed her brow. "Is something wrong, Lady Mòrag?"

 “No. That is to say…” Mòrag's hand hesitated at the collar of her jacket, as if some of the outdoor's chill still stiffened her bones. The sudden redness of her cheeks was difficult to discern in the small room, illuminated primarily by the pale, preternatural fire of Brighid's hair. "Come again?"

“Lady Mòrag, if you’d check your agenda, I think you'll find that this appointment has been standing for some time.” Brighid stepped behind her Driver, her lithe movement offering supple contrast to her imperious tone. “And, given its urgency, I really must insist that you disrobe and sit." Brighid was never anything but calm—her demeanor might even be called icy, but for the warmth of her body, the flames that lined her, and the heat of her loyalty and affection for her Driver, the Lady Mòrag. “It is for the good of the realm, after all.”

What a marvelous riposte of conversation. Morag seemed to buy it hook, line, and sinker. Yet her fingers still toyed, uncertain, at her collar.

Thus, Brighid sweetened the pot. Her tone grew warm, and she cupped her hands before her, bowing slightly. “For me, Lady Mòrag. Sit for a moment, please. I would not lead you wrong. Have I ever?" Her heart beat a little faster in her chest at that—but it wasn't entirely a falsehood, was it?

"Brighid..." Morag repeated softly, as convinced by her blade's statecraft as any noble had been. It was for _Brighid's_ sake that she sit, that she disrobe.

"Well,” she said. “If you insist."

Morag removed her cap and ran her fingers through her sweat-damp hair. It seemed a dashing, cavalier line she'd read somewhere, at some point, long enough, when she'd had even a modicum of free time with which to crack a book.

That being said, while Mòrag did look rather dashing, shaking her hair loose so it fell around her shoulders in soft waves, the rest of her clothes appeared somewhat more... problematic. She hesitated, before her fingers had undone even the third button of her coat.

"I'm sorry, Brighid." Her deep voice didn't waver, but it was softer than usual. "I..." Her thumb ran along the pads of her fore and middle finger. "I... I must be rather more tired than I realized."

"Of course you are, Lady Mòrag. You've hardly slept for weeks. It's no wonder you're exhausted. No Driver in my history could have withstood this sort of overwork." She reached around Mòrag, her gloved hands sliding over Mòrag's own shaking fingers. "Allow me to assist?"

It certainly wouldn't be the first time she'd helped dress or undress her Driver—especially for formal occasions. But her hands were soft, her grip tender and not at all businesslike.

"Thank you, Brighid.” Morag responded with a stiff nod. “I couldn't do it without you."

"Just sit, and breathe. I'll care for you." Her voice was as warm as the flames that surrounded her, and she smiled to herself as she looked across Mòrag's form, at the dark hair that flowed down her back like strong wine.

Morag leaned into Brighid's care, brushing away whatever odd thought stilled her hand. This was natural, it had happened dozens of times.

Brighid steeled herself. Too late now to lose her resolve. It was a risk, but one she'd been considering for years, writing in her journal, and she'd made her decision.

Brighid undid the coat, helped Morag shuck her top, and bared her strong back, scarred in places. Morag tried to relax into the nurturing warmth of Brighid's flames. The stones seemed to seep it up, then radiate it. If they could harness something like that, perhaps there was a way to…

"You are quite handsome, you know, Lady Mòrag. You must care for yourself.”

"What's that to mean?" Mòrag asked, softly, obviously a nerve had been touched.

“Only that it'd be a loss for the nation, if you forgot."

Her cheeks grew redder, and she looked to the side, poking her tongue between her lips, looking delicate, unsure whether to smile or flee. "I'm only as good for my nation as the service I can provide it..."

"Just as you say, Lady Mòrag." The blade's voice trembled only slightly. It must have been Mòrag's imagination. Brighid was never uncertain or less than committed in any part of her duties.

She only used "Lady," however, for matters of state, and for public appearances. In private, she was permitted the use of Mòrag's proper name. It made Morag tense sometimes—the title. So naturally Brighid wouldn't use it, would she, if there wasn't important business being done? Of course, Mòrag would always be _her_ lady, but...

“And it is my responsibility, as your Blade, to make sure that the service you provide Mor Ardain is the best you can give."

Brighid's hands, silk-soft, traced the muscular outlines of her Lady's back, followed one of the scars down the length of her spine. The touch was warm. Beneath it, tension melted away. A soft sound slipped past Mòrag's lips, and her shoulders twinged. Brighid's fire soothed deep down, all the way to her bones. It had been like that, since she was young. Even against the smooth texture of her scars, there was comfort in that touch.

"Thank you, Brighid, it’s—“

A soft shuffle of fabric and a slither of silk behind Mòrag's back, and something warm was pressed into her hands.

"A towel, Lady Mòrag. I would not want you to feel unprotected.” A squeeze, upon her shoulder. “Besides, I'm here with you."

Brighid stepped away from her Driver, clad similarly in a towel. "If you would follow me, Lady Mòrag? I await your inspection..." She strode, hips swaying, out the door of the changing room, and into a cloud of obscuring steam.

Morag held the towel to her face. The smell of Brighid on it was subtle, and slightly sweet. She ran her nose against the soft fabric... But Brighid was already away, moving at her efficient pace. Even in peace times, her body cut the air with the certainty of a blade. Mòrag hastened to stand and catch up, and only then did she realize...

"Ah..."

Like a schoolgirl, she looked to the side, embarrassed, her... tumescence having caught her off guard.

Quickly, she tied the towel off around her waist, tucking her cock just beneath the knot, hoping to hide it while she recited a mantra inwardly to center herself and relieve the sudden fist  of tension that squeezed between her breasts.

Such thoughts were not just untoward, they were foolish. Mòrag knew she wielded authority over Brighid, and as such, any feelings of... that kind towards her could be seen as manipulation, or worse.

And of course there were other fears as well.

Tearing her eyes away from the sway of Brighid's hips, she followed her through the steamy portal.

“Please, forgive me my deception; I was so worried that if I phrased this as a mere invitation, you would be too busy.” Brighid spoke as efficiently as she moved. “But if I must make formal appointments and clear out an entire hot spring in order to look after you, then it is my pleasure."

She wanted so very badly to look back behind her, to drink in her Driver's reaction—but propriety, and fear, kept her striding forwards. After all, Mòrag might not prefer she look just now. Poise was very important to her Lady, after all. Brighid would maintain hers, and let Mòrag maintain her own, as she felt it necessary—for as long as she was able. She would have to finish plowing through the path she had chosen. When could a blade do aught else?

Deep within the steam was the sound of water, barely rippling, as Brighid stepped forward into the placid pool. It hardly felt hot to her, of course, but it was comforting, nevertheless. And, of course, for Lady Mòrag. She felt the tether that connected her to Morag tense for a moment, at their distance, until Morag hastened to catch up, as if she feared losing Brighid in the steam.

Brighid laid her towel by the side of the pool, careful not to let it dip in the water, and stepped in waist-deep. With her heart pumping rapidly, so rapidly she was afraid it might affect her outward demeanor, she turned to face her Driver, her body on full display.

Mòrag's heart fairly stopped in her chest, first at the sight of Brighid so easily disrobed, and then at the thought of her having to do the same. Certainly it had occurred to her, when listening with restrained envy to Rex and the other's stories of places like this. She'd written it off. In her fantasies, those terrestrial concerns never occurred to her.

"You know me so well." A roguish bent to Morag’s handsome smile, as she careful descends into the heated water, her towel still cinched around her waist. "Better than I know myself, at times.”

"That, my Lady, is because you have had to know war, and diplomacy, and statecraft. But I, in my good fortune, have only truly had to know you." Brighid smiled from within the steam, with every confidence that Mòrag would see her, would know her true pleasure in this moment.

"Thank you..." She said, as quiet as the lapping of the water at Brighid's waist. "For always taking care of me."

"And yet, Lady Mòrag..." Brighid’s voice caught in her throat, as her heart waged war against her good sense, and for the second time emerged victorious. "I have come to realize that I still want to know you better." This was it, her great stride into the forbidden.

Such innocence, that filtered over Morag’s face. Or naivety, perhaps. Skilled in statecraft, no doubt, war, diplomacy, and many other things besides. But few friends, until recently, Brighid knew that. And as for... other relationships…

"How do you mean, Brighid?" She asked, in deference to her partner.

Mòrag steeled herself for Brighid's sensical, unemotional reply, her hand shaking lightly with its grip on the towel. She could not. She could never take advantage of Brighid's service like that. Not only that, it bored on a kind of sickness, to have the depths of these feelings for her blade. Would she take advantage of this woman, her companion? In some ways her soul mate? She would be less than a beast. Whatever Mòrag's own desires might've been, she...

Seeing Brighid like that, Morag had no other option but to feign ignorance of the customs. She couldn't hide her shame any other way. So she held the towel tighter around her waist. Her hair, long and loose, and now damp from the steam, fells like curtains over her small breasts. Her tongue edged against the scar at the corner of her lips and she frowned, her throat tight. She wrote it off to the sight of Brighid, a rare pleasure, to see her like this. Burning and Beautiful. Certainly it had nothing to do with the words she spoke.

Brighid stepped forward, until Mòrag could feel the heat rising off of her, distinct from the water's own comforting, embracing heat. "In some establishments, it is considered quite rude to don clothing in a hot spring. I am told it is because in such places, all are equals. That without clothing on, we have no choice but to speak to each other, not as pauper and noble, not as Driver and Blade, but as true equals." It took only another moment of bare hesitation before she offered Mòrag an empty hand, her intent clear.

Morag’s hand shook softly, holding the knot of her towel, for fear of it—or her—drifting away.

"I would speak to you now as an equal, free from all encumbrance of duty." Oddly, for someone intent on throwing duty from her, she knelt before Mòrag.

"That's not true at all, Brighid. I couldn't do half the things I do if I didn't have you by my side." She spoke with an uncharacteristic quickness, and through their bond, Brighid easily sensed the rapid pitter-patter of her heart.

Her ears were burning. At times, she directed her glance to that particular flame of Brighid's that lit below the surface of the water like a will o' the wisp. As Brighid knelt, there was no disguising where Mòrag was looking, because soon their eyes met...

"Brig...hid..." She said, the sound catching in her throat. Her arms went slack, the towel unwound from her waist, pooling at her feet at the bottom of the pool.

She exposed herself.

Brighid's smile could have lit the whole hot springs. She reached forwards and, taking Mòrag's hands, said, "See? We are equals now, you and I."

"Please don't look at me." Her voice trembled, her knuckles going white at her sides. "I'm sorry, I—“

 She gave Mòrag's hands a gentle, warm squeeze. "I will not look if you do not wish it." It was no lie—her eyes fixed upon Mòrag's, with the single-minded dedication that only a Blade could hope to muster. "But I would very much like to. I have been bound by duty for so very long, Mòrag. I longed for a moment where I might be your equal, so that you could look upon me and see not only a Blade, but a woman." She drew Mòrag's hands to the crux of her chest, so soft and warm. "So that I might profess my love for you. So that you would know that I do not love you because it is my duty, but because it is in my heart." Another gentle squeeze —she so deeply, dearly wanted to look down, to see her love's ardor. She knew how brightly her own burned, unhindered by coldness or by the press of water. Her need would burn for Mòrag no matter what; but until Mòrag could accept it, she would not look at anything but her beloved Driver.

"Please, if I am to be by your side for the whole of our lives, let me spend it in your love, and not in this frightening lie of duty."

If there were a time Morag saw Brighid as anything _but_ a woman, it was long forgotten. Beautiful, mysterious, voluptuous, even. Brighid seemed forged for her, and she for Brighid, two incomplete halves, opposite sides of the same coin. And yet, cursed to be put together under these circumstances, and no doubt separated.

"I can't," Morag said through the tension, like a serpent around her throat.

Not for lack of desire, nor for lack of will. She possessed a surfeit of those things, as her body evinced. But, thinking on them, even past her fears of misuse, or of breaking Brighid's trust, of taking advantage...

She couldn't bear the thought that, inevitably, they would be parted from one another. And as a princess, Mòrag knew, that she controlled as much of her fate as a blade owned theirs.

She began to shake, descending into the water. Her tall body cornering in on itself, and becoming small. Hunched forward, her eyes met Brighid's. She meant to say _I'm sorry_. She meant to say _My behavior is beyond the pale_. She meant to say _I will leave you now_. She meant to say...

"Please... will you... touch me?"

Brighid's eyes went wide. "Touch you?"

How she longed to! How she desired those strong muscles, that steadfast resolve, that firm hand...

Brighid's brow knitted. Her own heart was racing. Through the link that bound them, perhaps Mòrag was feeling that, feeling her distress, her overwhelming fear and excitement, the rush that compelled her to kneel if only so that her knees would not become weak and topple her. She'd never seen Mòrag shrink from anyone, or anything. She knew that she was transgressing, but was it truly—

Of course, she was already touching Mòrag. She was holding her hands, pressing them to her breast. Unless, of course, she meant...

Brigid released her Driver's hands, let them fall wherever Mòrag desired, and reached forwards, slipping her warm fingers around Mòrag's hardness.

"Anh..." Mòrag's fingers splayed at her sides, her buttocks clenched and her legs shook. "Brighid..."

It's not as if she hadn't thought about this. Perhaps not _this_ , but...

Even without looking, Brighid knew it was princely, perfect for a leader whose strength secretly arose from her gentle soul, from her love for her family and for her people.

And so, without looking down, she leaned forward, and took Mòrag's cock between her lips.

The heat of her mouth was impossible—no human could be so warm. But the heat did not burn; her heat for Mòrag could only soothe and comfort. Her fire was not the fire of duty, or of vengeance, but of ardor. She moaned, softly, and the flames that licked up her hair and along the sides of her head flared in time with her pleasure, as her sheer joy even in contact this illicit spilled forth beyond her control. Morag shook, like a foal in Brighid's grasp, weak and easily led, even the slightest vibration of Brighid's moan around her threatening her collapse. Gentle, soothing heat washed over Mòrag's skin, followed by the comfort of Brighid's deft tongue sliding up Mòrag's length, eager to bring her Driver pleasure, to find her own pleasure in the love of her Driver.

Morag’s hands seemed unsure of where to go, grasping uncertainly here and there, until landing, still shaking, in the buns of Brighid's hair. She fell backwards, landing with a hard thump of her tailbone against the edge of the pool. And even through that sudden pain, her hips thrust upwards, desperate not to lose this linkage with her partner. She was modest in length, but not so modest that she didn't bottom out in Brighid's throat. And her body hunched forward with a moan of her own, the reverberations of this sudden, first pleasure, spiraling through their connection and into Brighid's body as well. The sound, even with the stumbles that led to it, it was better than Brighid could ever have imagined it would be.

Her previous selves had written in the journal she now kept. So many thoughts, feelings, musings, passed down to her. So many of them had written about longing, even about love…

But nothing could have prepared Brighid for the sheer force of the feeling, of the immeasurable tenderness and trust, of the way Mòrag's cock, so handsome and slightly musky, twitched between her lips with Mòrag's moan. Certainly, a part of her thought, being Blade and Driver, so intimately connected, must amplify such pleasures, mustn't it?

Morag’s nails scrambled over Brighid’s bare back, seeking purchase upon skin so hot that the moisture seemed to steam from it. She was so unthinkably warm. Being inside of her. It was all Mòrag could do not to whimper, to cry out. Her chest felt bound, and her fingers knotted into Brighid's immaculately kept hair, caressed by the flames. Her knees squeezed at Brighid's sides and her body tied itself into knots, unable to contain itself it moved with furtive desire, feeling its own pleasure reflected through Brighid's prism, and reintegrated into its whole.

Her head dipped in loving worship, her tongue stroked along Mòrag's own heat. She had never thought that a person must have a flavor, but the taste of sweat along her skin spoke to perseverance, to unyielding pride and dignity and strength beyond strength. It was Mòrag, in scent and taste, and she savored her Driver's delight upon her tongue —and in her throat, as Mòrag thrust up.

Brighid could hardly ever be said to have been caught unawares, and she tempered her surprise with delight, her eyes widening in shock for the barest moment, but then closing again in pleasure.

'This is for you.' Her eyes spoke up, silently, to Mòrag. 'This is for us.'

There was never, she was sure, a more perfectly matched pair.

"I love you.” Morag’s voice was husky and dull with conflict. The tightness of urgency and this wild melange of pleasure forced out words she could never otherwise permit herself to say. "I've... I've always loved you, Brighid."

That, finally, was a shock Brighid could not hide.

She'd dreamt so many times, so very many, of the day that Mòrag might say such a thing. Might stride up to her, all pride and strength, and whisper the words in her ear. Might take her by the wrists, push her down onto the bed, and speak them to make her spine weak. Might lay in her arms, cradled against the softness of her breasts, and whisper the words in her sleep.

She'd never quite dreamt that Mòrag might say those words with her cock in her mouth, of course.

Not that she complained. How they shot fire down her spine, melted her far more quickly than any flames ever would. She felt like the whips that were her physical manifestation—lithe, beautiful, deadly, caught with such vigor that it flared through her whole self.

The hot springs burst into brilliant light for that moment, bright enough to be seen across the Titan.

Brighid gasped, pulled away her head with a swift rush of air. Rude? Perhaps. But hardly so criminal as to let such a gift pass unanswered.

"I love you, too, L—“ She stopped herself, corrected this gaffe. “Mòrag.” A petite smile. “And I always have."

At the response, Morag overflowed with desire, groping fingers into Brighid's scalp, shuffling hips forward into Brighid's breasts. She leaned forwards, perhaps in response to Mòrag's wordless urging, and let that proud, princely cock slide slippery between the bountiful swells of her chest.

After all, what use are breasts to a blade, if they cannot please the woman she loves?

This rush of emotions filled Mòrag, muddled with her own memories, her wants, her emotions. Was it Brighid who'd wanted to hold her head to her chest, or was it Mòrag craved that? Did Mòrag go to sleep at night at times, grinding herself into her pillow, with thoughts of Brighid? Even the owner of that body couldn't tell.

Such manifest beauty, the scrambling gasp of Brighid's throat for air, the compressive pulse of her body that sent a shockwave through the air, and stunned Mòrag's heart.

Drenched in confusion, she lost missed those words.

"Anh~!"

She hunched forward all the more, ratted back into sense by the close of Brighid's soft, ample breasts around her cock. Her body knew what to do, racked with inexperience as it might be. It thrust upward, in a rhythm just mildly out of sync. She had not the poise of her blade.

But she knew how to wield Brighid. Indeed, it’s what she was born to do.

Manifesting from the air, the glow of the ethereal whip surrounded her arm. It snaked around Brighid's neck, the embrace of heated steel cold against the furnace of the blade's body.

"Say it again," Mòrag said, with a tug of the whip. Her body quaked with each thrust.

The whip hardly fazed Brighid—it was unexpected, certainly, but it was her. It was no more threatening than if Mòrag had taken hold of her hand. And once the initial shock ran through her, she understood the true meaning of that gesture. It was one of power and poise, but also confidence. Mòrag knew—she must know!—that there was no threat to Brighid. But it conveyed a desire to please her, to embrace her and keep her close.

"Please..." The soft whisper of Morag’s, the morsel of sense that remained in her.

It was a bit of pantomime, there in the clouds of steam and the warmth of the springs that heated the chilly air. It was a charade. What else to call it? Toying with whips and fire, soft breasts and hard cock. A foolish game, not one played by nobles. All for the sake of… hearing the words that Brighid had so dearly longed to say.

But it meant no less to her, for all of that.

"I love you, Mòrag. I love you now, and I always have." Her throat barely moved against the words, but they rang loud enough to echo in the clear night air. She took her hands, pressed her breasts together along Mòrag's stiff, lovely cock. She smiled up —a request for permission that they both knew she hardly needed. And when Mòrag nodded, Brighid descended, urged Mòrag upwards between her tits.

She'd offer Mòrag more. But one step at a time. They were treading forbidden ground, after all.

Morag’s body synced to Brighid's with the words. "Annnnh..." Came the gripping moan as, trembling, Mòrag released, pattering the insides of Brighid's breasts, and beneath her chin. She wrenched the whip, drawing Brighid to her, and slapping a hand possessively against her back, between her shoulder blades, as she ground out the second, third, and fourth pulses of her orgasm. Wet, warm, sticky even in the water. Over too soon, the waves of pleasure rippling through her overwhelming even the embarrassment of her sudden climax.

Besides she...

Such a handy thing, this whip. Bubbling over with excitement, Mòrag drew Brighid up to her, for a kiss. Their first. Excited and greedy. She scooped her arm beneath her blade, leaning her back until her hair sizzled the water. Driving tongue past teeth and enjoying the metallic, alien sensation of a blade—her blade, her _partner’s_ —flesh.

Perfectly synchronized; Brighid would never have had expected _this_ from Mòrag! And yet, as Mòrag moved with her, as they twined together and shifted positions, fluid as a pair of dancers in a long-practiced waltz, Brighid knew that nothing could have been more perfect, more Mòrag, than such a rally—than such generosity. Her legs parted, slightly fearful—but why? She was a Blade! She was fire and steel!

Brighid found herself flipped, her back on the stone, her legs dangling in the pool. Mòrag between them, kissing energetically between her thighs, nose brushing the tufty brush fire of her public hair, and careful teeth offering sweet nibbles to her labia. Brighid's legs, buoyant in the pool framed Mòrag's head. The tuft between her legs flared and flamed, but it would never hurt Mòrag, she knew as much, just as she knew that Mòrag's wakened passions would never be hindered by something so feeble as a flame.

Even if some other Brighid, somewhere in the past, had felt such a thing and hidden it from the pages of her journal, Brighid had hardly let herself imagine such a fate —and so Mòrag's teeth gave her a start like no battlefield skirmish ever had. Mòrag's tongue drew a slow moan from her throat—so cool and delightful against her skin and within her that she couldn't help but cry passion to the world, at this quenching of her flames. Her toes curled within the hot water; around her hair, sprays of puddles boiled and evaporated into nothing as her passion escaped her control. Brigid's whip constrained Mòrag, too —or at least, the clutch of her legs, lifted beneath Mòrag's arms and hooked behind her back at the ankles, did.

Brigid, after all, did nothing by halves.

Such an unthinkable thrill, to feel that fire flare around her, warm her, threaten to burn, and yet to feel so fully unthreatened, safe as houses.

It was a first for her too, as well, a certain first, with no past lives to fall on. All worry dissolved with the pairing of their bodies. They fit like tongue and groove, and there hardly seemed to be anything written in some _journal_ that could explain something like this.

Mòrag thrust forward, hooking Brighid's leg over her shoulder, descending upon her in full like a hungry beast, her passion unlocked. She opened her lips for Brighid, her heart cried out and her body shook as she thrust her tongue forward, in, meeting Brighid's cry with one of her own, muffled by thick, beautiful flesh. Her hips rutted in the water, her back tensed with excitement. She closed her eyes, and devoured her love.

Brighid felt something burst, hot and hard, within her body, as though her Core Crystal were being awakened for the first time. It pulsed, then flared, deep within her, beneath her stomach, with each thrust of Mòrag's tongue. Like Mòrag herself, the motion was ferocious, but secretly gentle, passionate, its ferocity born of love.

Brighid's back arched, almost unbidden, flexing like the curve of her whips in mid-lash. She could feel Mòrag's slender, muscular arms upon her, anchoring her—she was free to flare as she needed.

Mòrag had made it safe.

Brighid knew, of course, what came at the end of such a climb—she had read many a love-story, had heard from Nia how good this sort of thing—the use of one’s terrestrial body—could feel. But she'd never so much as touched herself! And now Mòrag kept driving her higher, and higher, each touch or taste fragmenting into splintered waves, the feeling spidering through her as though it would consume her completely. Over and over, the waves of Morag’s ardor flowing into her, until no part of her being remained untouched, until... until… _until_ —

With a deep purple bloom, her fire rose, burst into the night sky, in a conflagration so great that only the woman between her thighs could hear her soft, sweet gasp, hear the name spoken reverently:

"Mòrag."

A gasp. A whisper. A tremble of nothing more than a blossom on the wind.

Mòrag was almost knocked back, blinkered by the suddenness of it.  Her nose furrowing into Brighid and swelling up with love. Her tongue fluttering, touching, tasting. And over so soon, the cool of the air returning, and the darkness of night.

The blaze ended just as suddenly as it had began, left Brighid panting on the flagstones of the hot spring, Mòrag's cum still pooled at the hollow of her chest, shivering in perfect, glimmering beauty with the heaving of her breasts.

"I love you, Mòrag." She spoke again, breathlessly—as though by speaking it, she could make it all real.

With sinuous motions, like a panther, Morag ascended Brigid's body. Emerging from the water and pressing kisses against hips, waist, stomach, breasts, indulging in the tang of her own spunk, lingering on her lover's skin. "Brighid..." She whispered, softly, sweetly. She laced fingers with Brighid, her weight atop her, possessive, protective, and her cock hard between their bodies. She hardly thought on it, captured as she was my Brighid's face, her breath. The smooth motion of her stomach against Mòrag's.

"I suppose I have something of you inside _me_ now..." She said, with a shy smile, and a duck of her head. Her bold words tanged with insecurity, proving herself still to be the naive princeling Brighid had known, what seemed like so long ago

Brighid slipped her arms about Mòrag once more—how long, it seemed, since they had held each other so! Though it had barely been more than a few minutes…

"Fitting, that we should each be part of one another." Only a few moments earlier, she'd been afraid to so much as finish such a thought. But here, along the steaming pool, it felt natural. Obvious, even. A woman such as Mòrag would never take advantage of her Blade, never treat her with anything but love and respect. And a Blade such as Brighid would never treat her Driver with anything less than perfect honesty, would never mix love and duty, or allow her Driver to do the same.

Duty, after all, was duty.

And there, on the edge of the springs, love was love. No matter how forbidden.

"I have cleared your schedule for tomorrow as well, Lady Mòrag." The edge of a smirk was barely visible along Brighid's lips. "We have use of these springs until the following morning. Unless there is someplace else where you would better relax.

A smile like that does nothing if not embolden. How long Mòrag had feared a moment like this, even as she craved it. Even now, eddied by desire, the fear of what comes after still stirs her. Well, that was only natural. She was a thinker. A planner. A tactician.

Thus, her strategy was simple: if you fear what comes after, then why should after come?

“The following morning?” Mòrag reciprocated Brighid's hold on her, scooping a hand under her and lifting her gently, stroking the back of her other hand along Brighid's cheek. “I should hope you’re not expecting me to get any sleep tonight, Brighid.”

She pressed forward, urgent with need, barely restrained. How badly she wanted this, it was tempered only by her desire to savor every infinitesimal moment of it, to plunge into this pleasure, and claim it. To show Brighid her strength, and to share it with her. To...

"Oh gods." Mòrag's bravado cracked, then fizzled. Her body went slack, and she plunged her head to hide her face in the hollow of Brighid's neck. "You're so... warm..."

Brighid’s reply was a moan, simple and sweet. Though her Lady had gone soft, she was still rather firm where it counted. The sole of her foot pressed lightly into the small of Morag’s back.

With a smooth motion, as if from buried instinct, Mòrag hooked Brighid's leg around her body. Her calloused fingers touched and squeezed at Brighid's neck, marveling in the softness of her skin. It's not as if she had never touched her, but...

Brighid flared so bright that Mòrag could see her outline, even through closed eyes. She'd never dared dream...

But that was a lie, wasn't it? She'd dared, and quite often at that. And it wasn't as though she weren't familiar with her Driver's body, her musculature, her sublime grace...

But to have it so close? So present and so dangerous, deep within her...

"Ahh," Morag whispered. So close that even Brighid could detect the warmth of her breath, even against that fire. "You're burning me," Mòrag whispered, overflowing with passion. "You're burning me up."

She clenched tight, gasped aloud, fought for control of her flame —after all, what good would it do her to singe her new, her first and only, lover to a crisp?

She clung close to Mòrag, locked her arms about Mòrag's waist, hung on as though her life depended upon it. Didn't it? It must.

Her desire overflowing with each wet slap of flesh, hugging onto Brighid's thigh, surging into her with hunger and need, overwhelmed by her beauty. "Please," she asked. "Please, Brighid, kiss me."

A Driver controls a blade, commands it. Isn't that so? Yet all her life she had felt reined by Brighid, and gratefully so. It was only right for her to submit, in this way, even as she thrust with urgency and need. The kiss was Brighid's gift; Mòrag had no right to claim it.

If she hadn’t asked Brighid, Brighid would have thought she had every right to take it. Mòrag was not just her Driver; she was her love. Their relationship was not one of dominance and control, but of accommodation and of love, whatever her core crystal demanded. Morag could’ve stolen that kiss, taken it by will. It would’ve been her right.

Paradoxically, to Brighid’s mind, that’s exactly why she hadn’t.

And so Brighid kissed Mòrag, her lips warm, sharing her heat, giving Mòrag her strength and power and love. Mòrag would not be burned; Brighid would never so much as let her flames touch her love.

Mòrag was so warm, even compared to her own fires. To each, they seemed to burn the other, an ouroboros of radiant love. She felt cool, almost cold, in comparison to Mòrag's furnace. And however modest Mòrag had seemed between her breasts, deep inside of her, Mòrag was tremendous, almost too large for her to bear!

But bore her, she did, rocking her hips back against her, accepting every thrust and letting her Driver drive her upwards into pleasure once more.

Brighid turned her head, showed her long neck, invited Mòrag to kiss her, to touch her, to claim her as a lover would. She felt each thrust rock her body, push her along the flagstones, shake her to her core. Mòrag's lips met her once more, and she thrust her tongue deep within her lover's mouth in return, making Mòrag hers just as Mòrag claimed her. Mòrag's lips muffled her moans —though there was little sense in that. Half of Mor Ardain had seen her light. But a lady, even one forged as a weapon of ware, still desires closeness, at times. Those moans, those cries of pleasure and adoration, were for Mòrag alone.

Mòrag's eyes went as wide as Brighid had ever seen, an electric shock startling down her spine, and flexing her to the absolute limits of her rigidity. With that kiss, her body descended onto, into, through—Brighid. A penitent moan, and she exploded within her, vibrating with excitement, crying out one of these new, yet somehow characteristic moans, as she unleashed herself with her partner. Her hips writhed with urgency, stabbing forward, seeking something just a bit deeper, a bit purer, a smoother need, something within Brigid. She kissed her deeply, hips undulating, as the other half of Mor Ardain likely rose from their beds with the sing-song of her moans as she expended herself inside Brighid’s body.

Brighid's eyes snapped wide with shock and delight, her body fully Mòrag's, united in a way she could have only ever imagined as a mere Blade. She could practically feel herself sizzle, feel the way Mòrag created a space for herself within her body, and filled it deep with pleasure. She cried out as Mòrag quenched her flames, the fire rising, then dampening, with a peace and contentment Brighid could never have known existed.

She held Mòrag close, let Mòrag spend herself completely, and descend back to Brighid's reality once more. Nothing had ever been more pure, more real, than the way she clung to her lover, than the way Mòrag pulsed warm inside of her.

"My brave, beautiful Imperial Prince..." She murmured, kissing at Mòrag's dark hair, more aware of the chill around her, of the scars and callouses of her lover's skin, than she had ever been. "I love you, and I have always loved you." It was the mantra Mòrag sought—fearful and peace-bringing, and she felt Mòrag's breathing calm at the words.

Brighid closed her eyes—here, more than anywhere else, she was safe, and the world had become perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written on behalf of maskofshame. Thanks mask!! Morag is a personal favorite of mine, and Brighid is a fave of Oto's, so it ended up being pretty fun to write!
> 
> As always, I appreciate comments, beloved! :o You can find us on twitter [(zoh)](https://twitter.com/zoegmiller), [(rose)](https://twitter.com/otorosegarden), tumblr [(zoh)](http://zoegmiller.tumblr.com/), [(rose)](http://oto-rose-garden.tumblr.com/), curious cat [(just zoh, for now!)](https://curiouscat.me/zohg). All sorts of places! <3
> 
> (it's been so busy imma have to loop back and grab those typos when i'm in a better state of mind @.@;)


End file.
